selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Spotlight
Spotlight (Centro de Atención en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda americana Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en su segundo álbum de estudio titulado A Year Without Rain siendo la séptima pista. Letra Letra original= I can tell by the way you feel, Somethin' ain't goin' your way Jeans too tight and your hair ain't right, We all get some of those days Ohh, throw that mirror away Ohh, you know it's gonna be okay Take it down, shake it out, On the floor You'll get over it, Let it drop, make it stop, ohh When you feel like nothing, everybody's something You and your friend Everybody jump in, look at us now Everybody shout out, ohh In the spotlight, No matter what's your outside, Get it with your inside Open your eyes, you deserve the spotlight Don't be from them, everybody's something, ohh Ooh, In the spotlight (x4) Gettin' up, oh worn my face Wish I could press delete We all got something we don't like Even Angelina Jolie Ohh, throw away that mirror Ohh, don't be goin' M.I.A Take it down, shake it out On the floor You'll get over it Let it drop, make it stop Ohh When you feel like nothing, everybody's something You and your friend Everybody jump in, look at us now Everybody shout out, Ohh In the spotlight No matter what's your outside Get it with your inside Open your eyes, you deserve the spotlight Don't be from them, everybody's something! Ohh Ohh, In the spotlight (x4) I can tell by the way you talk the talk That somethin' ain't goin' your way 'Cause your jeans too tight and your hair ain't right Well we all get some of those days Just take another deep breath, try to hit your reset You know that I can relate Put your hands in the air Now let me hear you shout out Well get out of my way Take it down, shake it out On the floor You'll get over it Let it drop, make it stop Ohh When you feel like nothing, everybody's something You and your friend Everybody jump in, look at us now Everybody shout out, Ohh In the spotlight, No matter what's your outside Get it with your inside Open your eyes, you deserve the spotlight Don't be from them, everybody's something, ohh When you feel like nothing, everybody's something You and your friend Everybody jump in, look at us now Everybody shout out, Ohh In the spotlight, No matter what's your outside, Get it with your inside Open your eyes, you deserve the spotlight Don't be from them, everybody's something, ohh Ohh, In the spotlight (x4) |-| Letra traducida= Puedo decir en la forma en que te sientes, Que algo no esta yendo a tu manera. Jeans demasiado apretados y tu cabello no esta bien, Bueno, todos tenemos esos días. Ohh, tira ese espejo Ohh, sabes que va a estar bien. Tómalo hacia abajo, agítalo Sobre el piso, Lo vas a superar, Déjalo caer, hazlo parar. Ohh Cuando tu sientes como si hubiera estado, Todos pisando fuerte, Tu y tu amigo Todo el mundo saltando, míranos ahora, Todo el mundo grita, ohh En el centro de atención, No importa lo que está en el exterior, Consíguelo con tu interior, Abre los ojos, derechos al centro de atención. No seas de ellos, todos pisando fuerte, ohh Ohh, En el centro de atención (x4) Levantándome, con mi cara desgastada, Desearía poder presionar 'borrar' Todos tenemos algo que no nos gusta, Hasta Angelina Jolie, Ohh, tira ese espejo Ohh, no va M.I.A Tómalo hacia abajo, agítalo Sobre el piso, Lo vas a superar, Déjalo caer, hazlo parar Ohh Cuando tu sientes como si hubiera estado, Todos pisando fuerte, Tu y tu amigo Todo el mundo saltando, míranos ahora, Todo el mundo grita, ohh En el centro de atención, No importa lo que está en el exterior, Consíguelo con tu interior, Abre los ojos, derechos al centro de atención. No seas de ellos, todos pisando fuerte, ohh Ohh, En el centro de atención (x4) Puedo decir por la forma en la que predicas con el ejemplo, Que algo no esta yendo a tu manera, Porque tus jeans están demasiado apretados y tu cabello no esta bien Bueno, todos tenemos esos días Sólo toma otro respiro profundo, Y trata de alcanzar tu 'reset' Sabes que me puedo relacionar, Pon tus manos en el aire Ahora déjame oírte gritar, Nos saldremos de mi camino. Tómalo hacia abajo, agítalo Sobre el piso, Lo vas a superar, Déjalo caer, hazlo parar. Ohh Cuando tu sientes como si hubiera estado, Todos pisando fuerte, Tu y tu amigo Todo el mundo saltando, míranos ahora, Todo el mundo grita, ohh En el centro de atención, No importa lo que está en el exterior, Consíguelo con tu interior, Abre los ojos, derechos al centro de atención. No seas de ellos, todos pisando fuerte, ohh Cuando tu sientes como si hubiera estado, Todos pisando fuerte, Tu y tu amigo Todo el mundo saltando, míranos ahora, Todo el mundo grita, ohh En el centro de atención, No importa lo que está en el exterior, Consíguelo con tu interior, Abre los ojos, derechos al centro de atención. No seas de ellos, todos pisando fuerte, ohh Ohh, En el centro de atención (x4) Notas * Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas Véase también Categoría:Canciones